Fluid devices such as pumps and motors are used on work vehicles. The smallest possible pump is often used because of space and cost limitations. The pump is operated near its limiting speed to produce the required amount of fluid flow and frequently the limiting speed is such that the pump cannot completely fill its inlet side and pumping chamber with fluid. When used in the implement system of a work vehicle, the pump is expected to completely fill its inlet side and pumping chamber with fluid at the rated speed without any significant pressure other than atmospheric pressure pushing the fluid into the inlet and pumping chamber. Incomplete filling results in reduced pump efficiency, noisy pump operation, and possible damage to the pump.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
According to the present invention, a fluid device has an inlet and a pumping chamber which is positioned in spaced relation to the inlet. The chamber is rotatably movable relative to the inlet in a preselected direction at a preselected speed. Apparatus is provided for contacting the fluid at a preselected angle sufficient for moving the fluid from the inlet and accelerating the fluid into the pumping chamber.